Wahn
by sol1na
Summary: Remus sieht die Dinge anders als andere Menschen. Remus Lupin ist niemand, der einfach so aufgibt.


Remus Lupin ist nicht einer, der an etwas glaubt, nur weil es alle glauben. Er hält sich selbst für bodenständig und angemessen. Remus Lupin ist höflich, gut erzogen, er hatte eine gute Kinderstube. Er spricht Dinge nicht aus, nur weil sie gesagt werden sollten. Er ist jemand, der sich Gedanken macht und abgesehen von Vollmondnächten, in denen der tierische Irrsinn in ihm die Überhand gewinnt, ist er ein sehr vernünftiger Mensch.

Er war immer ein Mann, der seinem Kopf zwischenzeitlich Luft machen musste und da er vieles unausgesprochen lies, schrieb er Tagebuch. Es gab Zeiten, da dachte er, dieses Tagbuch wäre das Einzige, das ihn noch verstehen würde, was er noch verstehen würde. Und an manchen Tagen dachte er, dass ihn gerade das vor dem Wahnsinn schützen würde.

**London, 24.06.1996**

_Tonks sagte mir heute, dass ich mich aufraffen solle. Ich solle weiterleben, so ginge es nicht weiter, hat sie gesagt._

_Sie hat einfach kein Verständnis dafür, dass ich Sirius helfen muss. Es wäre vorbei, hat sie gesagt. Aber ich weiß, dass Sirius wieder leuchten kann. Die anderen können es nur nicht sehen. Aber ich sehe es. Ich sehe den Funken, der noch da ist. Sirius ist keiner der aufgibt._

_Ich solle ins St. Mungo gehen, hat sie gesagt. Ich solle mich untersuchen lassen, meinte sie._

_Sirius hat herzhaft gelacht, als ich ihm das heute erzählte. Bleib für immer hier bei mir, ich bin der Einzige, der dich versteht, hat er gesagt und dabei die Worte über die Zunge rollen lassen, als sage er etwas sehr Intimes. Ich denke, ich bin rot geworden, so wie ich es immer werde, wenn Sirius diesen Tonfall anschlägt. Das war schon zu Schulzeiten so._

_Molly hat gesagt, ich bilde mir Dinge ein, aber das wäre normal. Sie hätte da ein Hausmittelchen, das würde sie mir kochen und ich solle mich ausruhen. Das würde vorbei gehen. Ich habe genickt, weil ich nicht genau wusste, was sie meinte._

_Sag sie soll einen Kuchen backen, hatte ewig keinen mehr, hat Sirius gesagt, als ich es ihm heute erzählte. Er darf das Haus ja nicht verlassen. Deswegen sieht er die anderen nicht so oft wie ich._

_Was Harry macht und wie es ihm geht, hat er mich heute gefragt. Ich habe Harry lange nicht gesehen. Das letzte Mal im Ministerium, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was wir dort gemacht haben, warum ich dort war. Es kann also nichts Wichtiges gewesen sein._

_Arthur fragt mich andauernd, wie ich mich fühle, dabei weiß ich nicht, warum er das fragt. Er schaut mich ständig so mitleidig an. Ich könne vorläufig bei Ihnen wohnen, hat er gesagt, auch wenn nicht viel Platz sei. Mir geht es prima bei Sirius, habe ich gesagt, außerdem könne ich ihn nicht alleine lassen, dass würde seine Situation nur verschlimmern. Arthur hat mir daraufhin wieder diesen besorgten Blick zugeworfen._

_Die halten uns für ein Homopärchen, hat Sirius darauf gesagt. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich das bezweifle, aber Sirius hat nur gelacht. Und dann wurde er wieder trübselig und wirkte depressiv, als er sagte, dass ich trotzdem der Einzige sei, den er liebe. Der einzige, der noch da sei, den er lieben könne. Wer uns jetzt für ein Homopärchen halte, habe ich ihn gefragt und er hat gelacht und sich dann wieder im Zimmer seiner Mutter eingesperrt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er sich das so oft antut._

_Du musst aufwachen, hat Dumbledore heute zu mir gesagt. Er wäre nie ganz verschwunden, er wäre immer in meinem Herzen und er verstehe meinen Schmerz. Aber ich würde mir selbst schaden und die Leute, die mich lieben verletzten, weil ich ihnen Sorgen bereite. Sirius liebt mich. Ich bereite ihm keine Sorgen, ich bin für ihn da, ich muss ihn aus diesem Loch befreien. Ich habe die Verantwortung für ihn. Ich solle mit Harry reden, hat Dumbledore gesagt, auch er leide. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Harry leiden soll, Harry kann sich nicht, so wie ich, an den Sirius von früher erinnern. Ich müsse das Haus verlassen, hat Dumbledore gesagt, es sei nicht mehr sicher. Dann nehme ich Sirius mit, habe ich gesagt._

_Auf dem Weg nach Hause, habe ich Sirius ein Eis mitgebracht. Ich kam mir ein bisschen albern vor, Sirius ist schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr. Aber da ich nicht wusste, wie er die Nachricht von unserem Auszug aufnehmen würde, wollte ich ihm wenigstens eine kleine Freude machen. Ich habe Sirius bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen. Ich denke, er hat sich wieder im Zimmer seiner Mutter eingeschlossen. Das Eis ist geschmolzen._

_Tagebuch, ich verstehe nicht, was sie alle haben._

Am 26.06.1996 wurde Remus Lupin mit Gewalt aus dem Haus am Grimmauld Place 12 geholt und ins St. Mungo gebracht.

**Sirius Black starb am 15.06.1996**


End file.
